With You I Will Walk the Line
by IntoxicatedCirculation-xo
Summary: Emily Weston has spent the last five years walking a thin line between love and hate with Sirius Black... ON HIATUS
1. That Crooked Smile

**I know I should be updating__****Sparrows at Sea****, but I really like this story too. I'm trying on SAS though. =) The title of this story is derived from Electric Light Orchestra's song "so Fine", which is a brilliant song. **

**This is not a story about Sirius being a man whore. I think that he devoted too much time to trickery to be insanely girl-crazy. I do think that he had his fair share of girls, though. I also think that Sirius was pretty intelligent, but kind of hid it from everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. **

* * *

September 1975

"Reading _another_ book, Weston?" a voice asked me, interrupting _1984_ in mid-sentence.

I closed my book, using my finger as a bookmark, and I looked up at Sirius Black. He was leaning against the compartment's doorway, wearing a half-buttoned white shirt and some tight black pants. He had gotten more toned and his face had gotten more defined since the last time I saw him. The crooked smile he was so fond of using was on his face and I knew that he'd be up to no good.

"Yes," I replied. "And what's wrong with that?"

"It makes you boring," he said.

"I'd rather be boring than stupid."

He shrugged. "I don't read and look at me."

"Exactly."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"I think you know what that means," I replied.

He looked around the compartment. "Where's Lily?"

"Trying to hook up with McKinley," I told him.

"Him? He's an idiot!"

"I told her, but she wouldn't listen to me," I said. "Anyways, she'll find that out soon enough."

Sirius took the empty seat across from me and asked. "What about you, Emily? Got your eye set on anyone?"

"I'm not interested, Sirius," I replied. "So stop asking."

When Sirius didn't say anything, I went back to reading. I was only a paragraph in when he started. At first I thought that a fly landed on my leg, but when the feeling went up in a straight line and got dangerously close to my inner thigh, I knew it was him. Without looking up, I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sirius yelled.

After a few more idiotic, slightly annoying things, I felt the spot next to me move. I ignored him as fingers ran up and down my arm and I even ignored him when they "accidentally" toughed my breast. Next, his fingers tugged on the waistband of my skirt and he tried getting inside. I set my book down.

A look of lust and longing was on his face as he tugged some more. More than likely, Sirius was imagining me naked and ready to fulfill his every desire. He'd have to keep dreaming, though, because he wasn't going to be getting that today.

I abandoned my book and slapped the seductive look right off of his face. He swore and put his hand over his cheek, where it was already starting to turn red.

"Emily!" Sirius shouted. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get for being so rude," I told him. "You don't try to reach into a lady's skirt!"

"You could've warned me before you hit me," he said.

"It wouldn't have done any good," I said. "You never listen to me anyways."

"Did you ever realize that I'd leave you alone if you just went on a date with me?" Sirius asked. "Just one little date."

"I'm not going out with you," I replied. "Get that thought through your thick skull. After a million rejections, I figured you'd set your sights on someone else."

"Never," he said with a smile. "I have eyes for only you, Emily."

"Oh shut up," I told him. "I'm tired of your jokes."

"Are you serious?" he asked, the smile was still in place.

I couldn't resist this one. "No, you are."

Sirius laughed and got up. "I still haven't given up hope on you, Emily."

As he exited the compartment, Lily entered it. She caught Sirius' gaze and gave him a look that could kill. I laughed and he gave me one last smile before disappearing.

"How can you even stand him?" Lily asked me as she sat down.

"He's not _that_ bad," I replied. "And I try to ignore it when he acts like an idiot."

"You do know that you're encouraging him, right?"

"How do I encourage him?

"When you play along with his stupid little jokes," she replied. "It makes him think that he has a chance."

I rolled my eyes but I knew that Lily had a point. I'd shoot him down one minute and then end up playing with him a few minutes later. It was no wonder why he kept trying/ However, I didn't want Lily dissecting this, so I changed the subject.

"How'd it go with McKinley?" I asked.

"Wonderful," she replied with a smile. "He wants to take me out."

"That's good," I replied, trying to be happy for my best friend.

Lily gave me a sharp look that told me she wasn't buying it. "You're depressed, Em. You need a date, too."

"What makes you think I want one?"

"To prove to Sirius that you're not interested in him," she replied. "You haven't went out with anybody in ages, and he'll give up if he knows for sure that you're interested in someone."

"Who would I go out with, Lil?" I asked. It wasn't like I had guys beating down my door.

"Max has fancied you for quite some time," she replied. "I'll go talk to him and drop the hint that you're interested in him."

"Whatever," I said as I picked 1984 back up and continued where I left off.

* * *

**I look forward to some constructive criticism and detailed reviews.**


	2. Fun Ruiner

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. =) **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is. **

* * *

Max Harrison was one of the best looking men in our year and had all of the girls falling all over him. He was a tall and muscular Ravenclaw beater with gorgeous blonde hair and amazing grey eyes. Any girl would be lucky to date him. So, it made me wonder why he was interested in a mousy little bookworm like me.

It hadn't taken long for the whole school to find out that Max and I had went to Hogsmeade together and snogged in empty classrooms when we had some free time. I normally wouldn't have acted that way, but I couldn't help it. Max was an amazing kisser, at least in my relatively inexperienced view. I knew that there would be no way that I'd ever love him but I enjoyed kissing him.

Eventually we had to tone it down so each of us could do our schoolwork (which I had fallen woefully behind on) and I retreated to the Gryffindor common room on a nice Saturday afternoon while Max was at Quidditch practice.

I was in the middle of reviewing my History of Magic notes when there was a loud slam and Sirius entered the room. He spotted me and quickly strode over, plopping down in the chair across from me.

"What is your problem, Weston?" he demanded, stealing my notes from me so they couldn't be used as a distraction.

"I don't have a problem, Sirius," I said. "It seems like you do."

He completely ignored me and went right on. "Why the hell are you sucking on his face so much?"

"Who's face?"

"Max's! It's disgusting."

"Thank you for your opinion, Sirius, but I think that I'm old enough to decide what I want to do. So, if you'd just return my notes and sod off, it'd be much appreciated."

"I've decided to not give them back," he said, smiling. "If you can decide what to do, I can too."

"If you don't give my notes back, I _will_ hex you," I yelled at him. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. I would do it.

"Emily, if you hex him, I'll have to give you a detention," Remus said from a corner. I hadn't even noticed him.

I turned to him. "Come on, Remus, let me get him once. You know how much he harasses me."

"And he's harassing you again," he said, nodding Sirius' way. I turned around and smacked right into Sirius. "Thanks a lot, Moony," he whined.

"You might want to check your back, Em," Remus said.

I reached and grabbed at a piece of paper that has been placed on my shirt. I tugged at it, but it didn't come off. I swore softly and pointed my wand back at Sirius, who was happier than ever.

"Get it off of me," I said through gritted teeth.

"You don't even know what _it_ is," he said.

"'I'm hot for Sirius,' is what it says," Moony interjected.

Sirius groaned. "you can't let me have any fun, can you?"

"Not at Emily's expense."

"Get it off," I repeated to Sirius.

"You'll have to take your shirt off, love," he told me. "I need to undo the spell so it'll come off."

"_Moony_," I whined.

"There's nothing I can do," he replied.

Yeah right.

Reluctantly, I took my shirt off and handed it to Sirius. The sight of me in me bra brought back that look of longing and I sunk in my seat, feeling self-conscious.

"I'll need the bra, too."

"Sirius, just take care of her shirt and give it back," Remus told him and a tone that said that he meant it.

He frowned and made the paper disappear. "You two ruin all of my fun," he said before stalking off.

"Thanks, Moony," I said, sliding my shirt back on. Remus was nice enough to keep his eyes off of me.

"You're welcome," he said before we both returned to our work.

* * *

**So, I introduced a new character, but we don't see him. In fact, it'll take several chapters for him to physically show up and have some interaction with Emily that we can see. **

**Even though Emily hates Sirius, she's friends with Lupin, who she shares an interest in learning with. And he steps in to help Emily out when she gets harassed by Sirius, which she is eternally grateful for. It's just a friendship, so don't expect anything more. **

**Thoughts?**


End file.
